


Rooftop Confessions

by thefriendlymushroom



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, I don't even know how to tag, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, POV Second Person, Pining, Requited Love, Tumblr request, i guess?, written with a female reader in mind but any gender will fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: You like Matt. You have for a long time. After getting maybe a little bit too drunk, you end up confessing your feelings for him to Daredevil. Who you find out also happens to be Matt.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon request: "How about a Matt Murdock x Reader? Where Reader has been crushing on Matt Murdock for a while and they are like long time friends, but she never acted on it because of his tendency to cut off everyone especially with his Daredevil tendencies so she thought the best way was to stay with him as a friend. She goes out drinking with Matt, Foggy, and Karen. Matt left early to go out Daredeviling where she said and got drunk. Later finding herself on the rooftop with him and accidentally confessing?"

Foggy cheered when you stepped into Josie’s, holding up his beer in salute. “Y/N, you made it!” he said as he wrapped you in a one-arm hug. Matt and Karen were seated at the bar next to him, each nursing their own drinks. You waved to them in greeting and settled into your seat at the end of the bar, throwing your jacket over the back of your seat. Josie slid your usual drink to you a few moments later.

“So, are we celebrating a big win or drowning out a loss?” you asked. The law firm had an important case today, one that would also hopefully score the employees of Nelson & Murdock a huge paycheck.

“Drinks on us!” Foggy answered, signaling Josie for another round.

You laughed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, there, Nelson.”

“Hush up and drink.”

You laughed and downed the rest of your drink as Foggy pressed a shot into your hand.

* * *

You ended up celebrating a little _too_ hard. It was nearing 3am by the time you, Foggy, and Karen all stumbled home. Matt had dipped out somewhere around your fifth drink, claiming he had paperwork to complete. You had been a little disappointed, to be honest, when he settled up his part of the tab and headed home. You spent too much time goofing off with Foggy and Karen and too little with Matt.

That was the case lately, or so it seemed. At one point in time, you and Matt were inseparable. You were best friends throughout high school and college and now… Matt was so distant. He hardly spent time with you, hardly returned your calls. The only time you got to see him was when you forced your way into his office at lunchtime. And even then he was always tensed, distracted.

You missed him.

Before he started pulling away, you had nearly gathered the courage to tell him how you felt. You’d liked him for a while now, since senior year of university— ~~definitely~~ probably even before then. It had taken awhile to accept the fact that you liked him, even longer to accept the possibility that you might never be with him. You didn’t know which was scarier: turning your friendship into romance or the possibility of being rejected and ruining your relationship. Until you could figure out which one it was, you pushed your feelings away until the right time.

But now you knew what the worst outcome was. It was ruining your relationship and never talking to Matt again. And that seemed like the path you were on.

You combed every interaction that you could remember with Matt. Had you done something wrong? Had you said something to turn him away? But the more you thought, the less you came up with. You didn’t remember ever letting it slip that you liked him or even shed some sort of a hint. You couldn’t remember any time you had offended him or caused him pain or even the last argument you had. You couldn’t remember anything to upset him so that only left…

You.

He didn’t like you anymore, romantically _or_ platonically. You were different people now than you were when you were kids. He didn’t want to be your friend anymore or have any sort of relationship to you. But Matt was always too nice to break off any sort of friendship directly, so this had to be why he was pulling away. He was still friends with Foggy and Karen, so this had to be it.

The tears started to roll down your face. You were catastrophizing, you knew, but your rational self was overwhelmed by your drunk self who wanted nothing more than to cry. You hated being an emotional drunk. You shouldn’t have let Foggy coax you into taking tequila shots—this always happened.

You stumbled to the rooftop of your building, tears still pouring eagerly down your cheeks. You hoped the fresh air might calm you down some. Instead, your heart nearly burst out of your chest.

The sight of man in a red suit crouching on your rooftop caught you off guard. You shrieked and fell flat on your ass in your hasty stumble backwards. The man instantly spun to face you and took a few, slow steps forward. You tensed, waiting for something bad to happen, but then eased when your alcohol-addled mind finally realized who was before you.

It was Daredevil who was creeping on your rooftop.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” you shouted, rubbing off your now slightly scraped hands. “You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you perched like a freaking gargoyle at three a.m.? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Slow night,” Daredevil chuckled. He offered a hand to help pull you up and you took it, dusting off your legs now that you were standing. “Besides, I could _also_ be asking you why you’re on a rooftop at three a.m.”

“I _live_ here. And I’ve never seen you in my elevator before, so I’m guessing you don’t. So I have a right to be here.”

“Fair enough.”

A teardrop rolling down your chin and onto your chest reminded you that you had been crying not two minutes ago. You quickly wiped at your wet cheeks, hoping to remove all evidence that you were upset. But no luck. “You okay?” he asked. _Damn_.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” You attempted a chuckle to throw him off, but the alcohol in your system had you going zero to sixty and laughed a little too loud. You grimaced when you realized what you were doing. “I’m a little drunk,” you confessed as your world turned a little and you stumbled where you stood.

“I can tell.”

You plopped yourself on a concrete ledge in the middle of the rooftop—even drunk, you knew to steer clear of the edge of the building. You patted the spot beside you and, surprisingly, Daredevil sat down. Far enough away to not be touching, but close enough to feel the warmth off his body. Like you were friends.

The thought had you choking up again. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” he replied. He was gazing out over the city and not meeting your eyes, but you couldn’t tell what he was looking for.

“I know you’re a complete stranger, but I feel like I could tell you anything…maybe it’s the alcohol talking.” He hummed noncommittally and you continued. “I just…I’ve been needing to get this off my chest for a while now. And I know you help people, so maybe you could help me too, even if I don’t have anyone’s ass for you to kick. Well…maybe I do. I have this friend…we’ll call him…Matt.” You nearly rolled your eyes at your inability to come up with a fake name. A cool breeze jumped over the rooftops and you shivered. Daredevil tensed a little, but you attributed it to the chill. “Matt and I have been friends for a long time now, since high school, and I’ve liked him for nearly all that time. And I know he’s busy with work, but I feel like he’s pulling away from me, you know? We used to hang out all the time and now…I hardly see him but once a week. And I was so close to telling him I liked him, too, you know? I was planning on how I was going to say it and then he…pulled away. And now I don’t know what to do and I’m afraid it’s something I did or that he just doesn’t even want to be friends anymore. I just love him so much and I…” You cut yourself off before you would make yourself cry again.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, he spoke. “I don’t think it’s anything you did.”

You scoffed. “And how would you know? You don’t even know me.”

“There are some things I can just tell.” He paused. “Have you told your friend any of this?”

“No. What does it matter, anyway?”

He started a speech that was meant to help you, but to be honest, you weren’t concentrating on the words. You were starting to realize that his voice sounded oddly familiar to you. You squinted, trying to figure out who he was. You didn’t know him, did you? You raised your hand to cover the top half of his face. Maybe if you blocked out his mask and just focused on his exposed mouth and jaw, you could figure out who he was.

“What are you doing?” he asked, noticing your arm randomly hanging in the air.

“Shhh,” you quickly hushed. “I’m thinking.” You observed him for a few more moments—surely you’d recognize that jawline! And then it hit you. Your hand fell back down to your lap and your stomach dropped. “Matt?”

“What?”

“Matt, is that you?”

“No, I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He started to walk away, but you caught him by the wrist.

“Is it really you?” You tentatively let go of his hand, but when he made no move to walk away, you dropped it completely. You slowly reached up towards his mask, expecting him to pull away, but he let you pull it off and over his head. _Matt._

“I’m sorry,” was all he said when his face was finally free.

“But… _how_?” you breathed.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this.” You began pacing back and forth, trying to wrap your mind around what just happened.

“Y/N, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. If I could, I would have, but I was trying to keep you safe—”

You cut him off with a wave of your hands. “No, no, I’m not even freaking out about _that_.” In the back of your head, you realized you _should_ be because how was any of that possible? Instead, you were panicking over the fact that _you just told Matt you loved him_. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say the words out loud. “I just…”

“Confessed your feelings for me?” You hung your head, too embarrassed to even look at him. His feet stepped into your line of vision before he grabbed your hands in one of his, lifting your chin up with the other. “I’m sorry I’ve been pulling away. It’s just…this Daredevil thing as already hurt so many people close to me. I didn’t want it to affect you, either.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” you mumbled, throat tight from being _thisclose_ to crying. “I know you don’t like me back. It’s okay. Can we just go pretend this didn’t happen?”

“I don’t want to pretend.”

Your eyes snapped to his. “What?”

“I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen,” he repeated. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“Are you serious?” you gasped. Your heart fluttered. You wouldn’t be able to handle if he were kidding, even though you knew he wasn’t the kind of person to do that.

“I’m very serious. Since prom.”

Since _prom_? That long? Your mind was overloaded. “I don’t…I don’t know what to say.”

But you didn’t have to say anything. You were pulled to each other like magnets, slowly inching nearer and nearer until your lips were on his. It was all you had ever waited for. And it was well worth the wait.

After a moment, you pulled back. “We have a _lot_ to talk about.”

“I know—”

“But in the morning?”

“In the morning,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @kaylaxwrites


End file.
